


Triangle Treats

by scribo_ad_astra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, minor sakyoizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribo_ad_astra/pseuds/scribo_ad_astra
Summary: What's the best cure for a hot summer day? Snow cones, of course!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Triangle Treats

Never let it be said that breakfast at Mankai was ever boring. 

“Azuma, did you take my weighted blanket again?” Tsumugi asked, in a tone that was decidedly not mad but also not exactly happy.

“Yes,” the long-haired man replied casually as he sipped his morning tea (chamomile, good for the skin). “I slept with Homare and Hisoka last night, so I thought it would be useful.”

Tasuku grimaced. “Please stop phrasing it like that.”

“Like what?” Azuma batted his eyelashes innocently. 

“I’d still appreciate it if you asked,” Tsumugi mumbled under his breath. 

Misumi swung his legs as he ate his breakfast onigiri and watched the others run around, getting ready for school or work or any other place they might need to be at at six thirty in the morning. 

“Has anyone seen my gym shoes? I can’t find them anywhere!”

“Check the front door, Muku!” Izumi called out from her place at the counter. The coffeemaker beeped and Tsuzuru poured himself a cup, gulping down the piping hot contents. Sakyo stepped forward with his own mug and started the coffee making process again.

“I, for one, slept marvelously. In fact, it has inspired a new poem!” Homare cleared his throat. “ _Everflowing passion, misty morning clouds-_ ”

“Whose bright idea was it to only have one coffee machine?” Sakyo complained as he waited for it to finish.

Izumi poked him with the spatula. “Yours. And Misumi, _please_ get off the refrigerator.”

Misumi had tried coffee before, but it was too bitter for his liking. Of course, that might have been because he’d had it decaffeinated and without sugar, because Sakyo said giving him anything more would be “an experience he didn’t want to go through”. 

The coffee machine beeped once more. Izumi grabbed her own mug before Sakyo could react and filled it. 

“Thanks,” she said, kissing Sakyo on the cheek. He grumbled, but let it slide.

Taichi ran into the room looking like he’d only just rolled out of bed, because he had. 

“Does anyone know calculus?” he wailed. “I forgot I had a test today!”

Omi tugged off the high schooler’s blazer, turned it rightside in, and draped it back over his shoulders. 

Another late riser stumbled into the kitchen, yawning, and poured himself a bowl of the most sugary cereal with strawberry milk before sitting down across from Banri. The blond teenager looked up from his phone and made a face. 

“Do you have to eat that shit in front of me? I can feel my own teeth getting cavities just from watching you.”

“Mhmm,” Juza replied. 

Kazunari bounced into the room. “Mornin’, my homies!”

Misumi licked the remaining bits of rice off his fingers and waved. “Morning, Kazu!”

“Sumi!” Kazunari’s smile, if possible, got bigger. “Any plans for today?”

Misumi nodded. “I don’t have work, so I’m going triangle hunting!”

“Awesomesauce!” he finger-gunned. “Let me know if you find a good one, kay-kay?”

“Kay-kay!” he laughed. Kazunari sure said some strange things, but they were fun to say. 

“Damn!” Banri suddenly cried out. 

“What is it?” Taichi leaned over. 

“ _Scissors Soda Pop_ just opened a pop-up shop on the other side of town.”

Juza blinked. “Who?”

“ _Scissors Soda Pop_? You know, only the hottest techno-grunge-rock-indie band right now?...God, nevermind. You live under a rock.” 

“Ooh, I’ve heard of them!” Taichi nodded. “Their last single _My Killer Girlfriend_ was a total bop!”

“Eh, it felt more like a jam to me.” Banri looked at his phone again and frowned. “Anyways, they’re selling limited edition CDs to the first fifty people who show up. Ugh, there’s no way I’ll be able to-.” He stopped suddenly as a sly look crossed his face. 

Juza narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing.” 

Banri stood up and went to the refrigerator. “Oi. Ikaruga.”

“Hmm~.”

He produced a sheet of paper from his pocket. “Look - stickers.” 

Misumi’s focus immediately zeroed in on the paper, and Juza didn’t need to see it to know what kind of stickers the Autumn Troupe leader was flaunting. 

He moved the paper to the side, slowly. Misumi’s eyes followed it like a predator tracking their prey. Banri smirked. _Got ‘em._

“Want them? They’re yours if you-”

“ _Triangles!_ ” In the flash of a second Banri was left dumbfounded and empty-handed while a gleeful Misumi ran off with his newfound treasure. 

“...Hey!”

“I don’t know what you expected to happen,” Juza commented dryly. Banri scowled. 

“Shut it!”

The pop-up shop was pretty easy to find, since they were blasting music that could be heard from blocks away. Misumi jumped down in front of the fish stall. 

The stall vendor looked up. A month ago the sight would have given him a heart attack, but by now it was a daily ocurrence. "Morning, Misumi! You need some salmon for your onigiri again?"

"Not today, Mr. Otonoshi, I'm on a mission!" He waved and ran off towards the source of the music. 

"Are you the techno-indie-rock-grunge band?" He asked the guy at the stall. 

"No, we're a techno-grunge-rock-indie band," the guy corrected. "You want a CD?" 

"Yes please!" Misumi reached into his pocket. "How much?"

The guy pointed to a sign that said " _50th customer gets autographed CD FREE!_ " 

"Congrats, you won. Enjoy the music. Don't forget to share our fancams on stan twitter." 

Misumi took the autographed CD. "Thanks!" He made a mental note to ask Kazunari what fancams were later. 

Now he just had to find Banri. Misumi looked up at the crows on the wires. Maybe they could help.

He climbed the telephone pole and said, “Hello!” (More accurately, he said “Caw caw!” since he was speaking crow, but for the sake of clarity the following dialogue will be translated.)

“What do you want?” the black bird looked at him suspiciously. 

“Can you help me find my friend?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll give you a super shiny triangle!”

“Fine.” The corvid ruffled his feathers and took off, returning a few minutes later. 

“He’s at the arcade?” Misumi repeated. “Okay, thanks! Here’s your triangle!”

The crow took its new treasure (a piece of aluminum foil) in its beak and flew off. Misumi went to the arcade. 

“Banri!” He found him at the claw machine. 

“Oh, hey, Misumi.” He looked surprised. “What’s up?”

Misumi frowned. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Meh, I’ll go later,” he shrugged. The claw pivoted and he jammed the button. “Besides, it’s not like I have a test or anything.”

A pink bunny fell into the box. Banri grabbed it and added it to an impressively tall pile of stuffed animals. “So did you need something?”

“Oh, yeah!” Misumi took out the CD. “You wanted this, right?”

“Dude,” Banri grinned as he took the CD out of his hands. “You are my favorite person. I could kiss you right now. Except I won’t, because no homo.” 

He took out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

“Don't worry, I didn’t pay for it!”

“Nice.” Banri grinned, and Misumi got the distinctive feeling some miscommunication might have occurred between them. “But Omi’s still gonna eat my ass if he finds out I didn’t repay you. Just take this and call it a day, yeah?” He thrust a wad of cash at Misumi. “And don’t tell Izumi I skipped. Her lectures are _the worst_.” 

Misumi saluted. "Got it!" 

He left the arcade. It was still pretty early, so he decided to go to the park. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one with that idea, he noticed. A lot of people were at the park today! Couples, parents with young children, individuals taking their dogs for a walk - and almost all of them had…

“Snow cones!” A little girl in pigtails squealed as she ran by him towards the bright blue truck. “Papa, can we get some, please?”

“I don’t see why not,” the man chuckled. 

Misumi watched them buy two of the frozen treats; the man handing one to the girl, who started licking it happily. His heart pitter-pattered with excitement. Cones were, geometrically speaking, rotated triangles! Not only that, everybody loved snow cones! This was definitely his triangle treasure of the day.

“How much for a snow cone?” He asked the vendor.

“100 yen.”

He slapped the cash on the counter. “I’ll take this many, please!”

The vendor raised his eyebrows and counted the money before looking back at him. 

“You want fifty snow cones?”

“Mhmm~.” He bounced on his heels. That should be enough for everybody to have at least two. 

“You having a party or something? If that’s the case, we can deliver to your house.”

“Sounds good!”

“Okay,” he handed him a paper and pen. “Just fill out this order form.” 

Misumi wrote down his name and address and handed back the paper.

“You want us to arrive at six?”

Misumi nodded. Everyone should be home from school or work by then. “Is that alright with you?”

“Meh, it shouldn’t be a problem.” The vendor tore off the bottom part of the paper and handed it to him. “Here’s your receipt. Make sure you don’t lose it.”

“I won’t, thanks!” 

Misumi decided to explore the park for more triangles. He found some playground equipment, a bright yellow NO SKATEBOARDING sign, a dalmatian with a triangular pattern that licked his face when he petted it, and the leaves on the poplar trees. He climbed a tree to see if he could find anything else. 

Not much...oh! There was a gray coat on the bench over there that was sort of shaped like a mountain. Misumi dropped out of the tree and approached it curiously.

As he got closer, he could hear light breathing sounds coming from in the fabric. It rustled, and some white hairs became visible. Hey, he knew that triangle!

“Hiso-!” The white-haired man’s eyes immediately shot open and he wrapped his hands around Misumi’s throat.

“Oh, it’s you.” He let go and yawned. “What are you doing here?”

“I picked something up for Banri, so now I’m triangle hunting! What about you?”

“Taking a nnn...zzzz….” 

Misumi shook him. “Hey, Hisoka, it’s almost lunchtime. Wanna go back to the dorms and make onigiri?”

“Marshmallows….” he mumbled in his sleep. Misumi frowned. He didn’t have any marshmallows, nor did he possess Homare’s ability to keep Hisoka awake. 

Looks like he had no other choice.

“Hup!” 

Hisoka opened his eyes blearily. “Wha…”

Misumi was carrying him bridal-style. “It’s faster if we get home this way!” he explained as he wiggled one hand free to scale up a building. Hisoka briefly considered protesting, but that would take too much energy, so he closed his eyes as the other man ran across the rooftops.

Misumi dropped into the courtyard ten minutes later. Homare, who had been sitting outside and enjoying a book of Shakespeare’s sonnets, immediately jumped up. 

“Hisoka!” He took a marshmallow out of his pocket and gave it to him. “I’m glad you’re here. I was trying to write the perfect poem for my next recital, but alas, I was struck by a wave of inspiration and ended up writing 375! Here, you listen to them and tell me which one best strikes the chord of emotions deep within your soul…” He dragged him away. 

“My marshmallows….” Hisoka murmured. Homare took out another one of the fluffy treats and tossed it over his shoulder, still babbling about poetry. He caught it in his mouth. Maybe he was easily bribed, but he could live with that. 

A few hours later, school let out, and the students were on their way home. Some were walking, some were biking, and some were riding in a shiny black Porsche. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I failed that math test!” Taichi whined. 

“I can,” Tenma snorted. “And get your feet off the seat, that’s leather.”

“My parents are going to kill me,” he moaned. “Sakyo’s going to kill me! There’s only two weeks left in school, I can’t do makeup classes during summer rehearsals!”

“Should have studied more, then,” Tenma shrugged. 

“What’d you make on the test?” Juza asked. 

The celebrity's face turned bright pink. “That’s irrelevant!”

Igawa dropped the three of them off at the dorms, wondering if he could possibly ask for a raise. Juza went to his room, took one look at the piles of sickeningly cute plushies that someone had filled his side with, and promptly decided to do his homework in Taichi and Omi’s room. Meanwhile, Taichi hung out with Banri in his room. 

“ _She’s got my heart, heart, heart in her hands, hands, hands!_ ” The redhead jumped on the table as he sang along to the music. “ _The way she moves those hips could murder a man!_ ”

“ _And that pistol in her pocket would help with the plan!_ ” Banri chimed in. “ _Is it lipstick? Or is it blood? Suddenly I’m not so sure._ ”

“ _Then she comes in close and I lose all control-_ ”

“ _MY KILLER GIRLFRIEND IS KILLING MY SOUL!_ ”

Someone banged on the door. Banri reached over to his CD player, turned the volume down ten notches, then opened the door. 

“You know you live here, right?”

“Can you turn the volume down?” Juza said irritatedly. “Some of us are trying to do home-”

 _PAPERCLIP, PAPERCLIP, LOVE IS LIKE A PAPERCLIP_. Banri turned the volume up as a new song started to play. Juza crossed his arms, and he turned it down again. 

“Sorry, were you saying something?”

“Do you mind-”

_HOLDING THE PIECES OF YOUR HEART TOGETHER, WHOA._

“This music sucks ass," he growled. "There ain’t even a consistent rhyme scheme.”

“There ain’t even a consistent rhyme scheme.” Banri mimicked. 

“I know where you sleep.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Taichi suddenly turned the speakers off, making the other two look at him. “Um, guys,” he pointed out the window. “There’s a snow cone truck in our parking lot.”

“Huh?” Banri shoved Juza out of the way and looked out. “That’s new.”

He wasn’t the only one who had noticed the conspicuous vehicle. 

“You think it’s a kidnapper?” Muku asked nervously as he stared out the living room window. 

“Whatever it is, soliciting on our property isn’t allowed.” Izumi pulled her sneakers on and opened the door. “I’m going to talk to him.”

She strolled up to the truck carefully. “Excuse me!”

The vendor looked nonplussed. “Is this Mankai Company?”

“It is.”

“Good,” he looked relieved. “I’ve been here for five minutes, I was starting to think that guy gave me the wrong address.”

“What guy?”

Misumi watched them from the roof. Now he could have let everyone know a snow cone truck was coming, but that would ruin the surprise, and everyone liked surprises! Right?

“I’m sorry, back up.” Izumi held her hand out. The truck started beeping. “Not literally!”

The beeping stopped. “You’re saying somebody sent you over here to give out free snow cones to everyone here?”

“Yep. Is something the matter?”

Izumi looked down at the order address again. Misumi held his breath anxiously. 

Everything seemed to be in order, even if the buyer had listed their name as _a friend! :D_ 🔺. 

_Gee, I wonder who that could be._ She shook her head and handed the paper back. Everything seemed to be in order. Besides, it was summer, everyone could use a little treat. 

Izumi cupped her hands into a megaphone. “SPRING, SUMMER, AUTUMN, WINTER! FRONT YARD, STAT!”

“Thanks for the lift home, Chigasaki. I owe you one.”

“No problem.” Itaru replied. His eyes slid over to the passenger seat. “You know, if you really wanted to repay me….”

“I’m not allocating gacha funds in the company budget,” Sakyo said flatly. 

“Right, right,” he chuckled. _Hey,_ _it was worth a shot._

The light in front of them changed to green, and Itaru turned left. As they approached the building, he slowed the car to a crawl. 

“What on Earth is going on?” Sakyo frowned. 

Misumi ran up to the car and tapped on the window. “Itaru!”

Itaru rolled his window down. “Hey, Misumi. What’s with all...this?”

“It’s a snow cone truck!” He grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. “Here, I got you some watermelon!” 

“Thanks.” Itaru exited the car and took the paper cone filled with the pink ice. There was also a plastic straw. Spoon. Stroon? He was pretty sure it was called a stroon.

Sakyo approached Izumi. “Did you do this?”

“Hello, darling, how was your day today?” she said sardonically.

He sighed. “Hello, my darling. How was your day today.”

“Pretty good!” she slurped some of her blue raspberry through her stroon. “Somebody rented a snow cone truck for us.”

“Yes, I noticed that.”

“You should try some. Everyone’s supposed to get two, but I think Juza already went over the limit so you should probably just get one to be safe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Who do you think did this?” Taichi asked.

“No idea,” Juza replied as he licked his strawberry cone (the fourth so far). “But whoever they are, they’re my favorite person.”

“I did it.” Banri said.

“Fuck off.”

“Do you think it was Godza?” Tsumugi mused. 

“I can’t imagine them giving us a present.”

“True, true….”

“What about that all-female troupe who did the play we saw last week?” Tsuzuru added. “You and Izumi did help with arranging all those violet bouquets, and the actress who played Gisele did seem happy to see us after the performance.”

“I think she was happy to see Director, mainly. She mostly ignored the rest of us.”

Misumi tried to suppress a giggle as he listened in on their conversation. Kazunari nudged him. 

“Whatcha smiling about, Sumi?”

“Ah, nothing~” he laughed.

Izumi was chatting with Sakyo, who had relented and gotten a pineapple-flavored cone. She caught his eye and winked. 

“Hey, we should take a picture with everybody!” 

“Great idea!”

Kazunari took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and held it up high. “GROUP SELFIE! EVERYONE GET IN!” 

“No photos!” Tenma shrieked as he dived behind Tasuku. “My agency won’t allow it!”

“Hey, don’t spill anything on me, hack!”

“Hisoka? Hisoka, are you...marshmallows? Ah, no, he’s gone….”

“I think taking a group photo is a wonderful idea,” Azuma said, elegantly tossing his hair over his shoulder. 

“You have shaved ice on your nose,” Masumi pointed out.

“I do?” He crossed his eyes, decidedly inelegantly. “Where?” 

“3, 2, 1, everybody say MANKAI!”

“MANKAI!”

“Ah! Brain freeze!”

Taichi ran to the front and flashed double peace signs. Kazunari snapped the pic. 


End file.
